Dancing Amongst the Flowers
by Aerith Strife
Summary: Yuna searches the Farplane to find her lost lover. [A cute, short, and meaningful story.]
1. Default Chapter

"Dancing Amongst the Flowers" by Aery-chan  
  
A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy X or the characters in it! All credit goes to Square Enix U.S.A.! ^-^ thanks and enjoy!  
  
'The tears in your eyes silenced my pleads. Your longing for someone, . . . anyone, made me open my eyes. This is why I want to whisper a mere 'thank you,' my hero. You've taught me love.'  
  
Was this real, or was I in a dream without the despair of time? The fields of violets rolled on and on until the end of the universe. Pyreflies danced amongst them, and I could feel death's prolonged screams of solitude. Their souls sung with melancholic melodies, wanting to be free. That is when I could hear him.  
  
His whimpering increased in volume. I tried to extend my hand out to him but his image became blurry. With a sudden flash of white shielding my eyes, I remembered his warm and comforting touch caressing my bare skin that day. I would never want to let go. His golden hair would fall onto my shoulder as we embraced. His smile . . . his bright, sapphire eyes glistened every time we exchanged glances. They reflected his loyalty toward me! It has been a long time ever since our naive acts and I never got the chance to express to him these burning emotions deep inside my heart. As I walked on for what it seemed like thousands of years, I began to understand his inaudible words of regret.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand . . .  
Maybe if we'll still dream, we'll have the chance."  
  
His shadowed image arose from the violets, careful of crushing any of them. This was how he was before; so careful of holding my heart, gentle not to release my tears. He turned around to face my trembling self. More than I have expected, he stood there with a smile pasted onto his cherubic visage. "Yuna" he breathed, "I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I failed to bring you to my home."  
  
I failed to say anything myself and zealously wrapped my arms around his neck. "Tidus!" I exclaimed, crying a single tear for him. Maybe it was sorrow, maybe it was thankfulness . . . thankful that I could be with him until we would fade away. I clung onto his familiar build as he slipped his arms around my waist. This was all I ever wanted . . . to be united without a consequence.  
  
Tidus lovingly wiped away the continuous tears of mine while whispering soothing and affectionate words to silence my cries. This emotion, happiness, was something I have not experienced ever since our discovery of love at Malcalania lake. "I've been searching for so long" I managed to say, feeling my hands become numb behind his sturdy neck, " . . . please don't leave me here alone."  
  
"I will never leave you. Not ever again." His fainted pink lips parted slowly, taking in a deep sigh of appeasement. "I'll make it up to you. Our dreams await at Zanarkand..." 


	2. Zanarkand's Harmony

"Dancing Amongst the Flowers" by Aery-chan Chapter One- Zanarkand's Harmony  
  
In his arms, we proceeded onto the ruins. It made me feel secure just like our past times together. I remember our time at Luca: laughing at what it seemed to be all of Spira for their childish morality. Would be ever laugh the same? Would we smile just like that day? Please give me the strength to hold in my tears as I recall our moments together. I tried to whistle like you showed me, and I thought I let you down...  
  
'I've been practicing...'  
  
He sat down on the concrete with me still entangles in his protective arms. He could never be disappointed at me that day. For two years he knew I tried and that's all that matters. I looked up into his gentle, tear- stained eyes and reached up to him.  
  
The night sky seemed painful to see us. Dark reds filled the sky as the blue began to fade. I'll never forget the last shining star that faded: our star. It smiled down and gave its blessings. The little whispering voice motioned me to be by his side forever and beyond.  
  
The sound startled me. His fingers were placed against his lips. He gently blew, the whistle echoing throughout the barren wasteland. My harmony soon followed as I felt the first true smile in years spread my lips slightly upward. His whistle became muffled, obvious that he started to choke up.  
  
Tidus is known for being emotional, and that's what I find adorable in him. He would throw his hands in the air when he was clueless and shed a tear when he felt pressured. He is very fortunate to be one of the few men to show reactions toward situations. If all men were like Tidus, Spira would be more... let's just say... 'exciting'.  
  
"So it was you that I heard" he said. I parted away from him and sat up. Maybe I did something wrong? Oh, what did I do now?  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said I've practiced" I looked down, feeling awful. Did I hurt him? When I realized what he was saying I wondered what it exactly meant. "You....heard me...?" I asked while turning silent with curiosity.  
  
"When I was alone in the darkness" he added. He tried to hide the emotions even though I knew he was reminiscing the fear and melancholy he once experienced before.  
  
"Oh," I responded, still acting passive. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Tidus sighed and pulled me in closer. I felt warm in an instant as my forehead rested against his. He closed his eyes. We stayed like this as the pyreflies circled in a frenzy. He never responded but I understand the reasons why. I don't have to know everything. Sometimes it's best to give one another some space. But why isn't that the situation for me? 


End file.
